


你虔诚的灵魂

by nightoye



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 民国paro
Kudos: 1





	你虔诚的灵魂

费祎是坐着客轮来重庆的，抵达时，清晨的长江被雾气笼罩着。码头工人三三两两坐在岸边，抽着旱烟，聊着天，等着今天的货轮靠岸。  
好像，和武昌也没有什么不同。  
他挥开几个凑上来揽生意的棒棒，走近他最开始相中的那辆黑色轿车，旁边站着个学生模样青年，在清晨凛冽的风中，眼睛里也像挂了一层霜。  
费祎走到他身边拍拍他肩膀：“董家大少爷？您专门来接我的？”  
董允愣了愣：“你怎么晓得是我？”  
费祎笑嘻嘻地说咱这点眼力价还是有的。  
毕竟，董允实在是太好认了。

搞革命要深入群众，深入群众就是和三教九流一起混。费祎这套谬论一出，立刻被诸葛老师另眼相看。  
——你很有经验嘛。  
——不敢不敢，略懂。  
——那好，就给你分配个合适的工作吧。  
——……  
人尽其才，物尽其用，当费祎踏上战时陪都的土地时，已经彻底摆脱了无产阶级战士的崇高革命感，而从内而外地成了一个俗人。

他坐在董允身边，看他生涩地发动车辆，调侃了一句：“你家的司机呢？”  
董允扫了他一眼，回答简洁：“回老家去了。”  
“……他家在哪儿？”  
“武昌。”  
正是我来的地方。  
费祎看了一眼长江，江面空旷又模糊。他想了想说武昌也很好，和重庆差不多。哪里都差不多。  
董允：“……”  
董允家离江不远，但山城的路崎岖不平，汽车开了一半死活上不去了。董允在车里抱歉地朝他笑笑，初升的阳光映着他的笑，看起来十分生动。  
费祎跳下车：“你发动吧，我在后边推。”  
一副很有经验的样子。  
德国产的汽车——据说是某位党国同志送的——发动了，屁股后头冒着烟，欢快地朝山顶蹭去。费祎看了看山，心说你家住的可真高。  
脱离群众。

后来费祎才知道董家住的就是区政府办事处。抗战时期一切从简，干脆把他家地方征用了。董允从大学里休学了，每天都在码头指挥工人。费祎也住进了他家，理由是做为亲戚，给他们的公司管理账目。  
原来只有几条船的实业公司现在已经有了好几百人，战时的物资来往更加频繁。长江的命脉有时候就在一条条小小的船上。费祎每天都只能往码头跑，看工人卸货清点，没空开展他的革命工作。  
……其实还是有的。  
他迅速和工人们熟稔起来，牌九麻将划拳抽烟喝酒样样来得，脾气又和气的人，任谁都不会抗拒的。何况，费祎很会算账。他打麻将从不赢钱。  
费祎和这些人拉家常的时候，往往留意到，董允就在后面远远看着，面无表情。  
“莫看他了，大少爷和我们不是一路。”  
“不是？他不是一直和你们一起工作嘛……”费祎不动声色地收回目光。  
“那个晓得呢。”本以为工友还会说些刻薄的话，然而接下来的是沉默。  
费祎表现出一脸好奇来：“咋子了老表？你有话就说撒。”  
“他们两爷子都是好人。只不过……我觉得他瞧不起我们。”  
费祎又回头看了一眼董允，那副年轻的面孔上，还是那副冷若冰霜的表情。  
“我觉得……他只是不好意思。”  
费祎若有所思地说着，心想，这就是他妈的资产阶级做派。但他满脑子都是董允来接他的样子，在某个突如其来的时刻，他或许会发现更多的，多于那个笑容的鲜明的感觉。他想自己也被资产阶级的软弱情绪控制了。他想……  
想什么呢。

那天他们预定的一条船没来，说是路上遇到战事耽搁了。所有人都十分着急。在码头的还是费祎和董允两个人。从太阳下山直到夜色四合，重庆的群山都成了夜里的影子，他们仍然站在没有月光的江堤上，等待着。  
费祎烦躁不堪，把手伸进大衣里，摸到了一包烟。这是临走时老师给他的，说是在上海的时候留下来的洋烟，一直没舍得抽。费祎当时特别感动，握着老师的手说您还是对我很好的。诸葛老师冷漠地看了他一眼：“是让你勾结大人物时使用的。”  
费祎：……  
此时此刻他心想都是狗屁，我在这小县城里哪认识什么大人物。区委开会时我都混不进去。他权衡了一下，慢慢掏出一根烟，夹在手指里。  
洋烟的纸卷看着都分外不一样。他走到董允身边，搭着他的肩膀。  
“大少爷，借个火。”  
“我不抽烟。”董允说。  
费祎默默地把烟塞回盒子里。  
“还有，别那么叫了……叫我休昭就行了。”大少爷说着被江风吹得打了个喷嚏。  
“是吗，我行走江湖，早忘了自己的字号。”费祎嬉皮笑脸，握住了他的手，冷得像冰。  
“你该回家了。”  
“这条船是我负责的，我不能走。”董允很严肃。  
费祎说：“你那么认真干嘛？这不是你来的地方。”  
董允看着江面，长出了口气。  
费祎以为他会发脾气，过了半晌，董允静静地说了句：“我知道……可我真的学不会打麻将。”  
费祎呆了半秒钟，接着狂笑起来。

费祎把自己的大衣脱下来要借给董允，被严肃拒绝了。最后两个人互相妥协，把同一件衣服披在身上，挤在一起坐着。夜晚的露水和雾气逐渐打湿了两个人，渗进了骨头缝里，渗进他的岁月。很多年后费祎在某一时刻会感受到这一点，他的膝盖关节会疼痛，他会在需要弯下腰的时候无法弓起他的身子，他会在应该感觉到屈辱的时候感觉到骄傲。  
他坐在那里看董允近在咫尺的眼睛。  
一开始不知道说什么，最后他说：“你知道共产主义吗？”  
董允瞅了他一眼：“我知道。我读过大学。”  
“那你觉得他们怎么样……？”  
“挺好的。”  
费祎还在努力琢磨话里的意思，董允接着说道：“我在学校里认识几个这样的人，他们说想发展我入党，不过我没去。”  
“为什么？”  
“我想做点更实际的东西。我对中国人之间的问题不是那么感兴趣。”董允指了指茫茫的长江。“父亲以前去过广州和上海，那个时候开始就一直在支持革命。这个船运，也是因为抗战的需要办起来的……但这一切的结果未必是他想要的。”  
费祎说：“你们对革命失望吗？”  
“辛亥革命，皇帝没了，可很快又来了更多的土皇帝，来了日本人……有的人失望是可以理解的，但我不会。我觉得自己还年轻，还轮不到我失望。中国应该变得更好，如果我们能万众一心就好了。”  
“你这些想法……不是挺好的……为什么不对他们说？”  
“他们？”  
“那些工人。”  
“我不太会说，还是用行动说明吧。”  
……  
费祎忍不住叹了口气，轻轻揉了揉董允的头发。  
“你真是……算了，这样也好。”  
脱离现实的资产阶级大少爷。而那种他只有在董允身边才能感受到的软弱，又再次出现了。这很成问题，董允不是什么柔软的人，他们刚刚在谈革命，也不是什么柔软的话题。  
那问题就只能出现在自己身上了。费祎苦涩地想，我为什么来到后方，做这种我自己都不信任的工作，是因为我自己就是个消极悲观的人吗？董家的大少爷，比我更像是革命的那块料……  
突然之间，肩头一沉，董允靠在他肩膀上睡着了。

船到的时候船工吹响了号子，董允一下子跳了起来，但很快因为脚麻又摔了下去。  
他们两个人狼狈地从地上爬起，连同夜宿码头的工友一起到船上干活，把回来的货物搬下船，而把要运到前方的军用物资运上船连夜开走。忙了一整天，他们回到房间时，都困倦不堪。费祎回到房间里倒头就睡，完全不知道自己身在何方。  
那天他醒来之前做了一个梦。他坐在车上，董允载着他往山上开，两边的树林飞快倒退。他们不知不觉地越过了三峡，到了神女峰上，俯瞰着江面。董允说，你看这条江看了一辈子，还没有看够么？  
梦里的费祎很有勇气，他说：我是看了你一辈子。  
醒过来时，他冷得像婴儿一样蜷缩成一团。

后来费祎想起来，他的大衣临走时披在董允身上了，连同那包烟。他去董允房间里，却见大少爷坐在窗下看书。  
“看什么呢？”费祎隔着窗子叫他。董允一抬眼见到他，眼中不知不觉地，就流露出温柔的神色。  
“没有什么，随意看看。”  
董允给他看那本书的内容，是一本诗集，带着他不认识的外国人名们。  
费祎说：“外国诗我都看不懂。你喜欢他们什么啊？”  
“他们相信上帝。”  
费祎怔了怔：“你也相信上帝？”  
“我不信，我只是想知道他们为什么相信。我也想知道，他们进来杀中国人的时候，也带着这么虔诚的信仰吗？人怎么可以做到……这么矛盾呢？”  
“……你的思想很有批判性。”费祎由衷地说道。  
“我没有……好吧，可能是有。”过了一会，董允轻声说道。“你是共产党？”  
费祎盯着他，然后，噗嗤一声笑了起来。  
“我像吗？”  
我像是有信仰的人吗？  
“像。”  
董允回答了他。  
他的手情不自禁越过了窗子，情不自禁地碰触董允耳边的头发。费祎不知道自己究竟为何而颤抖。  
他说：“你高估我了……”  
我不信仰那些和我一起打牌的工人阶级，我也不信仰那些如今山城里的高官。我不信仰革命，也不信仰旧社会。我不信仰中国人，但我也恨日本人。  
我到底是谁？  
董允抓住他的手，两个人隔着窗，目光很近。那一刻，费祎突然来了灵感，他说：“如果你相信我……我也相信自己吧。”

武汉陷落的消息，和货物一样首先在码头登陆。  
那天是个雾天，费祎记得，那时候他在纠结一个算不清的数字，突然听到了外面的骚动。然后一个工友冲过来，拍打他的窗子，喊他：“不好了，据说武汉那里遭了……”  
费祎跳起来，赶到码头的人群中间。  
流言一遍又一遍，终于传开了。那天的山城变得很沉默。

董允后来找到他时，费祎在窗前抽着烟，看着下游的方向。他手里夹着根烟，烟头忽明忽灭。  
董允看了看他，半晌才说：“早就想说了，你的烟真好。”  
费祎把一整个烟盒子从兜里掏出来，塞在他手里：“送你了。”  
“我不抽烟。”  
“我知道。”  
“你是武汉来的，在那边有亲人？”  
“……没有。我没什么亲戚。”他笑了笑。“无产阶级嘛。”  
董允想指出无产阶级不是你说的那个意思，但他最后说的是：“我是来告别的，我可能要走了。”  
“走……？去哪？”  
“宜昌。”  
费祎捻灭烟头，看着他：“你去那干嘛？”  
“武昌丢了，接着前线就是那里了。我们需要运更多的物资，前线也有一批工厂设备要转移……”  
他说不下去了，费祎一把抱住了他：“我和你一起去。”  
“……”  
“不要说了，我要和你一起去。”  
董允无声地将手放在他的背上。  
“如果我不去，你还会去吗？”他问道。  
“当然会去。我是共产党员嘛。”费祎说。

那条船叫“民族”号，载着他们一路东下，经过三峡的那天晚上，他们在船舱最后的房间里互相亲吻。神女峰无声地俯瞰着他们。  
在这片土地上，那么多的人在死去。在南京，在武昌，那么多人的鲜血，沿着长江，去向大海。而他们也许一样地渺小。那一天，费祎第一次真心希望老天长眼，眷顾这个铁与火的时代里两个渺小的灵魂。  
特别是他自己。有多少比他更高贵的人已经死了，他却那么卑微地倒在一条船上，祈求自己能苟活下来。每天，每夜，将自己的脸贴得离江水更近。每天，每夜，辗转反侧。  
同去的有着能动用的几乎所有轮船。他们的船算是小的。那段时间，日本的飞机一直在头顶上盘旋，狂轰滥炸。董允却停留在码头，送走一船又一船的人和物资。  
费祎基本上不敢离开他。目之所及，所有人都在忙乱，难民和物资像浪潮一样涌来，让他们筋疲力尽。  
大部分的船只都平安离开了港口，但还是有一些遭受了轰炸。费祎自己就差一点被炸死——在他前面抬着一箱货物的几个人，连同十几个难民一起，被炸得支离破碎。费祎被气浪掀起来飞了出去。等他站起来，他觉得自己会哭，但摸了摸眼睛，始终是干的。他冷静地走到码头另一边，开始继续清点货流。在晚上，他在自己的账簿记下损失的数字。  
死亡：……人。到底是几个呢？  
他终于发现这些做法都是徒劳的，放下笔，忽然觉得确实没有泪可流了。  
也许日军的耐心到了尾声，轰炸来得越来越狂暴。在最后那个夜晚，他和董允登上了同一条船。  
他们四目相对。  
“这几天很累，不过是值得的。”董允说。“别一脸难过了。”  
然后，船舱炸开了，他们落入冰冷的水中。  
那是最后的一笔损失。

他们成功把物资和难民都运走了。听说，有人因此得了奖章。  
却也有人因此失去了什么。

费祎在江上漂流了几个小时，终于找到机会爬上了岸。他身上有伤，发着烧，全身发抖，尽管如此，他仍然在岸上走着，没有停下来。  
回到重庆时已是一年后的深秋，他已经病了一场，去看董允的坟墓，和无数同样牺牲的人们埋葬在一起。费祎回去后，拿走了董允那天在窗前看的诗集。  
他辗转回到组织，要求去最危险的地方。没有人阻止他。所有人都相信，他是不会牺牲的。

我想也是。  
在冰冷的夜晚，董允向他微笑。他其实，有着一双敏感的眼睛。


End file.
